Aiyuri
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Background Private Eye Investigator Yin to Yang Unraveling Appearance Personality Live for the moment, plan for the future. The quote Aiyuri uttered every morning & night to any hear willing to listen. Aiyuri was an unbridled ball of energy and always tackled her days with an high-octane style. Aiyuri was a energetic, flippant, and infectiously jovial. She kept her disrespect to a minimium but was not afraid to see how far the rabbit hole went at times. Others gravitated toward her and enjoyed her lively attitude and charisma, she possessed the ability to uplift people's spirits whether by her altruistic attitude. Once she became a Investigator for the Konoha police force she diverted that same energy into her detetive work and swiftly worked up the ranks. Her vigliance and observation skills to dissect a crime scene earned her the nickname Swift Eye, despite not using clans famous Sharingan in all investigations. She was seen to be a highly curious individual and loved getting and gathering sources of information. Aiyuri was extremely wise and street smart and handled herself well in several tight situations. Thought her playfulness seemed to carry on to her job it never prohibited her from working at her optimal capacity. When she became a wife she was deeply in love and extremely loyal to her husband, always making sure he was okay and well taken care of. Aiyuri was extremely eager to start her own family and it was said she was naturally always glowing and radiant. When her first son Takenshi Uchiha was born she shed tears of joy of her first days as a mother beginning. By the time her second son Raido Uchiha was born she was living in a euphoric high that seemed unnatural for any natural person. However her days of fortune would not be as plentiful as she wished. After Raido's disappearance following the chaos of the Nine Tails assault on the village. She was heartbroken and extremely depressed. She summoned and called every resource at her disposal but as the lack of evidence of a body increased, her spirit and light decreased. She retreated into herself and among her diary's her true feelings were relayed. Her job performance suffered and before long her dependancy on alcoholic beverage increased. Her mental state fractured to the point she constantly belived she heard Raido call her from his room and that he said he was just lost and coming home. Despite her husbands never fading love and support she truly believed he hated her and blamed her for the loss of Raido. She doubted herself as a woman and as a mother. The joy she once embraced with everyday of seizing the moment was gone, her light robbed by the series of events well beyond her power. Her own thoughts turned against her and with no places left to retreat to. Unable to shake the growing grief it festered within her leaving her only a husk . Most notably on the day of the massacre when a dark figure approached her with a blade with every intent to kill. She made no attempt to run and rather embraced the fate she desired but had no courage to inflict on herself. Abilities Concept & Influences Trivia *Ai 愛, 藍 meaning: 愛 (love, affection) or 藍 (indigo)+ Yuri 百合 meaning (lily) *Due to her being the mother of Raido she was the progenitor of the one who would soon establish the House of X. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female